Blood and Glory
by 6747
Summary: Rick knows he has to go back for Daryl.. for his Friend and nothing get in his way and concertedly not a town of crazy people (one shot for now but if i get a good response i make chapter longer)


**Hi yeah my other story is still continuing but I got an idea about Rick/Daryl this likely be a one shot but if I get good feedback it may become a muti chapter**

_Rick's POV_

I got to make a deciding go back for Daryl or make sure the rest the group safe….. I know I have to go back for him he go back for me I turn to the women I do not trust

"You make sure their safe…. Don't come back for me if I'm not back tomorrow I'm dead" I look to her she look sceptic

"You be gone if we do that the group needs you" she state back

"Fine we get them back to the car then we make our way back for Daryl I can't leave him with those freaks" we make our way to the a car that looks like it still in one peace I break into it and easily cross the wires to start it the tanks still half full so it get them back from here and still have a lot to spare

"Maggie Glenn goes now avoided the town….. I got a party to crash" I state turning to the starry we pick up "you coming then" she nods and I follow her back knowing Glenn and Maggie are safe….. As we start the slow walk I remember my son…. And my maybe daughter I feel like a fool risking never seeing them again on a suicide mission but I need to do this… for Daryl he always there for me and god knows I need my right hand man… I start to wonder if I need him for other reason…. No that retard of me I know he my best friend my support beam the only person besides my son who did't turn ageist me when I told everyone what I been hiding since the CDC

I know Carl not needs me if I died hell he just like me a great leader and strong….. if he can shoot Lori… his own mother (even if she dead) he can kill almost anything I know he not even hesitate he makes me so proud when I went a-wall he kept it together that makes him a stronger man then me in some respect not physical but mental sure he still a child sometime but I not have it any other way….. He change much more and I feel like I losing my boy he already interested in Girl's….. Sophia I remember when Daryl found her… she dirty and half-starved we just left the farm after the attack he gone hunting and come back with a great prize a string of rabbit and Sophia I remember him teaching her how to protect himself I swore he look proud he become like a father to her

Before I know it we are inside Woodberry again sticking close to the walls surprise is their not many guards out we decide to kill them less to deal with later we sneak up and slit their throats before we hid the bodies we kill about 20 of them before we notice the light from a building plus their no more men left out here and there about to be 20 walker…. I remember that I got some normal grenades aswell as the flashes… when we leave we will fucking this place up

"Here from when we leaving" I pass her 2 of my 5 grenades she says nothing and takes them from me and nods I ready the smoke when I see that the place is fill with people they form a circle around Daryl… and his brother they pined together and the crowed is cheering "kill them" over and over…. The anger boils in me as I pull the pin on one of the flashes

_Andrea's POV_

Omg I can't believe it… I know now what P….. The Governor has been lying to me Daryl not do what the governor been saying and Merle did't know where Daryl was or else he not looks so surprised … Michonne was right

I have to do something I can't let them die I look to all the guards I know I can't take them all I got my gun 8 bullets ready to fire and 3 clips to reload but I know that I not get a chance to reload if I try to threating everyone to get them out…. What I do I own Daryl I need to save him

_Merle's POV_

I fail my brother in try to find him I got him killed…. I'm the worst brother ever I know he must be close to the group now he stay to get them out… not only have I killed him I hurt his friend and they surly die now

I look to the ground in shame

_Daryl's POV_

I found Merle just like I found Sophia and Carol….. To late … Sophia was change…. Carol never got to save Lori and almost died of lack of water … my brother well he going to be killed by some crazy guy…. And I will share his faint

I think to everything I miss my Best Friend Rick who already a mess as it is right now Carol… not sure what we are friend who joke around but nothing sexual to each other we both know it not work it one of us died and we not be able to handle it…. My best friend son Carl he a sweet kid with a crush on Carol little Girl and everyone can see it apart from Sophia herself… Sophia I miss her to I remember when I brought her home…. She no longer innocent but it did't matter… I made sure after I found her and brought her home to her mother I made sure she be able to protect herself… she need some happiness I hope that they two stop crushing on each other and work it out already so they can be happier they make each other happy but they also killing each other with the too scared to make a move thing they both got going on

I also miss little ass kicker….. Well Lori Carl and Rick name her Lori after her mother

I close my eye and the next thing I know I hear screams as gun shots ring out I smell the smoke but I don't feel the pain what the hell going on I open my eyes and I stare in shock the men lay dead and the Governor been force to keel by Rick… the stray is cutting me loss and then my brother with miss tasted and Andrea is pointing her gun at the crowed of unarmed people I see the ground litter with body of the Gov men

"you think you can kidnap our people and get away with it think again do not chase us or find out who else amount you is from us we been spying on you attacking others for supply killing innocent to take what they have for what you done here let this be a final waning threating us at your own risk next time we have to visit we not be so merciful and Governor you really think you know anything about us we feed you false Intel we watch you a very long time and what you do is wrong you must face justice" I smile picking up the man crossbow as Merle gets his weapons I know that everyone from our side know he lying but the fear in these people and that sick fuck face show there are too scared to tell that he is lying as he pick up the man on his keel and push him forward we all follow…..

It been a long time we take the car back to the prison and enter with our prison pushing him out the car when we stop and are greeted by everyone

Carl runs and hugs his dad he looks happy I smile before feeling a pair of arm wrap around me I smile down at Sophia as Carol comes over and kisses my cheek

I look over at my best friend who now holding Lori before handing her back to Carl who rocks her

Rick pulls Merle aside I hear "look Merle the only reason your sorry ass is here is because your Daryl brother this place not a democracy you do as I says… that said Daryl my right hand man I don't care your older he give you an order you take it and you need to take your weapon you not trusted if it up to me we lock you up till you prove we can trust you so feel lucky" Merle passes off his weapon I'm surprise he not ripping up a storm he looks mad but not acting on it for once… good I just got my brother back I hate for him to get himself killed

Rick walk over to me and smile look like he about to say something…. Just then we stop by Carl

"Dad I lock up 4 people that found their way into the prison they seem nice and great fool but I don't know if we can trust them yet" Rick eyes go wide

**Well tell me what you think **


End file.
